The conventional sewing needle comprises a thin elongated needle body with a point at one end and thread receiving means at the opposite or trailing end so that thread may be secured to the trailing end of the needle and the required sewing operation may be performed by passing the pointed end of the needle through the related fabrics, and/or articles to be attached to the fabrics, and thereafter passing the trailing end of the needle through the fabric to pull the thread through the fabric. Whereas this conventional needle has been used successfully for centuries in many sewing applications, there are applications where the fabric to be pierced by the pointed end of the needle is extremely resistant to such piercing, due either to the extreme thickness of the fabric or the resistant nature of the material of the fabric. In these situations, great difficulty is experienced in passing the needle successively through the fabric with the result that the sewing operation is rendered at best very difficult and at worse impossible.